How Much She Actually Loves Me
by Detective Conan fangirl
Summary: Heiji, Hakuba, Shinichi, Kaito and Makoto are always protecting the girls. However, the girls actually the one who saved the boys time. It all started with their weird behaviours...
1. Chapter 1

Her

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic Ive ever written. This happens when u watch anime and you totally ship these two people together but the creater of the anime just wants to torture us and not make them together. U can guess which anime it is from and which couple it it right- Detective Conan. Seriously, 700+ plus episodes and nobody is together! Someone'd better confess soon or else Im going to write a complaint letter to Mr Gosho already to quickly make a couple (although I dont know Japanese I can use google translate right). **

**K without further ado, plz welcome the couples from Detective Conan on stage! **

**Oh yeah I forgot I dont own any characters they all belong to Mr Gosho but I do own the plot :-) Plz review critics are always welcomed!**

The sun's shining, birds are chirping, it was a beautiful weather. Suddenly, out of the blue came two yells:"AHOU! You're late AGAIN!"A girl shouted.

"Hey! It can't be helped! I overslept!" A guy shouted.

"AGAIN! Seriously when are you EVER early!" The girl, whom you all know is Kazuha, retorted.

"AHOU! It was only a few minutes!" The boy, Heiji Hattori, rolled his eyes.

"Only a few minutes? Someone has a heart attack. Someone called the ambulance. However, they got stuck in the traffic. They took a few more minutes before they could reach the guy. And guess what? The guy died just a few minutes ago. So now you're saying that A FEW MINUTES AGO is not such an important time?" Kazuha jabbed Heiji at his sides, causing him to wince in pain.

"Just hurry up, AHOU! We're going to be late for school!" Heiji shouted before taking off. Kazuha also began to run, not wanting to be left behind. Just as they stepped inside the classroom, the bell rang. "Wow, thanks so much for coming so EARLY today, Hattori and Toyama** (sorry Im not japanese I dont know how teachers address their students gomen)**. Now go to your seat!" The teacher said sarcastically before starting their lessons. Since Heiji and Kazuha sat together in class, they went to their seats before glancing at each other. It aroused several 'oohs' in the class, but a death glare from their teacher silenced them immediately.

Finally, during lunch, Heiji and Kazuha joined their friends, namely Ran, Shinchi, Kaito, Aoko, Shiho (let's just take it that the black organisation has been taken down already), Hakuba, Sonoko and Makoto. Sonoko and Makoto are an item already, so the two lovebirds were chatting away merrily, leaving Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito and Hakuba debating who was the smartest between the four**(which I personally think is Heiji becuz he's my favourite character :-D)** and Shiho, Ran, Kazuha and Aoko were busily talking about their crushes. As expected, Ran likes Shinichi, Kazuha like Heiji, Aoko likes Kaito and Shiho likes Hakuba**(sorry guys I know you all know but yeah)**. Suddenly, Sonoko said," Hey girls, do you all want to go shopping after school today?" She winked.

"Sure, why not?" Ran gave a smile, while glancing at Kazuha, Aoko and Shiho.

"It's today?" Kazuha frowned. Shiho gave her a look that said yes-now-would-you-just-shut-up-about-it **(sorry guys you must think that Shiho is bad but she's not. you all would know why she is like that later)**. Kazuha gave her a oh-I-remember-now look and kept quiet.

Makoto said, "Okay, I'll accompany you guys." He made a silent signal to the girls and the girls nodded slightly. Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito and Hakuba arched an eyebow and glanced at each other. Shinichi asked, "Can we join you all?"

"No!" Ran shouted. Shinichi gave her a weird look and Ran mumbled, "Erm, since Makoto-san is joining us already so...".

"Okay then..." Shinichi grunted. Shinichi, Kaito, Hakuba and Heiji silently agreed on something - that something is not right. They just couldn't put their finger on it.

**Uh oh! What's happening? Why are they so secretive? Please review what's going to happen, okay? Critics are always welcomed! X-D Oh and once again I dont own any characters but I do own the plot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I actually wrote the first chapter today but ****SilverSapphire34523 ****was like 'I want to know what happens next' so I decided to write a second chapter of the story. Erm, I'm less than 15 years old (but more than 10 years old) so I dont really know how to describe love and all those stuff other than reading other fanfictions and books so dun get disappointed if I didnt really describe it well. **

**I dont own Detective Conan and plz review after reading this story. I do own the plot though. **

**Without further ado, let's welcome the couples from Detective Conan!**

After school, Ran, Kazuha, Aoko, Shiho, Sonoko and Makoto went to the shopping mall. Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito and Hakuba decided to meet up at Shinichi's mansion to discuss about the weird behaviour of the girls and Makoto.

"Something's just not right!" Heiji groaned, ruffling his hair in fustration.

"Yea, the way they were acting, it's just not like themselves." Kaito moaned in defeat. Shinichi and Hakuba were wearing earpiece. "Eh, Kudo. What are you listening to?" Heiji asked Shinichi.

"Listen to this." Shinichi adjusted his phone to speaker mode, " I placed a hearing bug in Ran's bag." He explained when he noticed Heiji and Kaito's puzzled face.

"Konichiwa, Ran-chan, Shiho-chan, Kazuha-chan, Aoko-chan, Sonoko-chan and Makoto-san." A friendly voice could be heard.

"Konichiwa! So let's get started! I can't wait to start the training!" Aoko's voice could be heard.

"Yea, I'll just practice my moves first before starting the shooting lessons," Shiho's voice resounded.

"We'll do that too!" Ran and Kazuha agreed.

"I'll go and learn karate from Makoto then, come on!" Sonoko's voice cheered and shuffling of feet could be heard.

"Okay, practice hard guys. Do it for your boyfriends!" The first voice teased Ran, Kazuha, Aoko and Shiho.

"No! They are just our" Ran, Kazuha and Aoko started.

"Childhood friends..." the first voice sighed. "Yes, I know You all said that whenever I talked about them. Heiji, Shinichi and Kaito looked at each other when they heard it and blushed.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Shiho said in a cool way.

"Oh really! What about Hakuba? 100% British material, you know. Smart, handsome, he's got everything! It's as if a flock of girls always chases after him!" The first voice teased Shiho. Hakuba's face immediately turn into a shade of red, with Shinichi, Heiji and Kaito snickering at him.

"Yea right. We're just friends. Do you like him, huh? You seem to be able to describe him so perfectly." Shiho retorted.

"Well, if I start dating him, you won't mind, right?" The first voice laughed.

"Whatever, Let's just start our training." The boys could hear Shiho roll her eyes.

"Okay, I'll just take your stuff for you guys... Eh? What is this? Oh! Ran-chan, looks like your boyfriend cares alot about you huh! He even planted a listening device into your bag!" The first voice said. Oh goddammit... Shinichi thought.

Ran immediately took the device from the person's hands and screamed into the listening device, "SHINICHI! ARE YOU LISTENING! DON'T EVER DARE TO INVADE INTO MY PRIVACY AGAIN!" Echos coud be heard in the house(yes, that's how loud Ran is when she's angry). Then, the line went dead.

"So, now we know that they didn't really go to the shopping centre," Kaito lied down on the floor.

"Yes, they did hide something from us. But I don't understand. Why can't they tell us what they are doing?" Hakuba sat down on a chair, folding his arms.

"Well, Hakuba. Why would you help us anyways?" Heiji asked Hakuba with a I-know-that-you-like-somebody glance.

"Well... I'm just helping you all. Why not?" Hakuba's face immediately turned red.

"Really Shiho? Bro, is there a short circuit in your mind or something?" Shinichi asked and got up to knock onto Hakuba's head gently," Halo! Calling for Hakuba in there!"

"Well, she's nice, she's cool, she's smart, she's mysterious and she's just beautiful..."Hakuba trailed off into his thoughts but immediately went back into reality when he saw the dumbfounded faces of the boys. "Okay, so, let's get started." he mumbled awkwardly.

"Bro! Wrong choice, man! When we were shrunk, she was always so anti-social and stuff. She was also so bossy and she's always teasing me... Wow! What a nightmare!" Shinichi shook Hakuba. "Wake Up! Are you under some sort of spell or something?"

"She was just sad about her sister's death, you know. And she just wants to keep her identity safe from the Black Organisation. As for the teasing part, well, she knows that you like Ran." Hakuba merely shrugged.

"Okay, suit yourself. I can't talk any sense in you." Shinichi sat down.

"We all do stupid things in the name of love don't we. What about you? Ran is so violent, how could you even stand her?" Hakuba teased Shinichi, who got up and started chasing Hakuba. "Oh my, you're so dead now Saguru," Shinichi growled. Heiji and Kaito could only watch in amusement when Shinichi started chasing Hakuba, who was laughing.

"GUYS! GET BACK TO WORK!" Heiji shouted after a few minutes. Hakuba and Shinichi immeidately collapsed onto the floor. "Good... Idea..." Hakuba huffed and puffed.

"Guys, here are a few things we can gather from that conversation. Firstly, that peron must have been very close to those guys to call them by their first names. Secondly, they must have done this thousands of times before. They were like 'I'll continue training' so that is for sure." Kaito tapped his chin.

"Thirdly, they must have been learning about how to fight and how to use a gun. Remember? Shiho was like 'I'll practise my moves first before starting the shooting lessons'." Heiji continued.

"Weird because when I first saw her, we were on a case. She just picked up a gun and fired it NEAR the criminal. It's as if she'd fired guns before." Shinichi said.

"Well, maybe it's to improve on her accuracy..." Hakuba said.

"True. Okay, fourthly, that person must have known us. She even teased the girls about us." Kaito said.

"Lastly, she must have been very smart and observant. She could even recognise a hearing bug just by looking at it and she knew that I placed it" Shinichi sumed everything up.

"Well, any idiot would know that you did it since you were the one who always hung out with Ran." Heiji said. "But the part of being observant is correct."

"However, with all these evidence, we can't figure out what the girls are doing." Hakuba said.

"We'll just have to follow them then," Kaito smirked. "As the master of disguise, allow me to transform you guys!"

**The boys are really desperate, huh! Okay, before I continue with the plot, let me clear something -the Black Organisation is not FULLY taken down, like only Gin and Vodka is being captured but the rest of the members are not really taken down. However, Shinichi and Shiho is not being hunted because of years of fruitless investigations, the Organisation decided to stop hunting them, thereby, allowing both of them to be in their bodies openly. So, now you'll have a rough idea on what this story is about: The good VS The bad. But which side do you think the girls and Makoto are? Review and tell me about it X-D Critics are always welcomed. **


End file.
